Korra meets Rick and Morty
by Gray Crawford
Summary: While Korra spends her time recovering in the south pole, two strange men arrive who seem to know a lot about the avatar cycle.


Korra sat at her favorite writing place. The shrine to the spirits of the southern water tribe, now a hotspot for spirits ever since Korra had opened to portal, was adorned with spirit mushrooms. Many kids who came here to play called them 'friendly mushrooms.'

Korra sat down, pen and paper in hand. She was just about to write, when suddenly she heard a noise right behind her. She looked, and saw a circle of green light shrink and disappear while two men, one old and holding a strange device, and a boy who seemed to be about fourteen years old, walked out.

"Uh, Rick," the boy said, "why are we here exactly? It's f-freezing cold!" He said shivering.

"Morty, ju-*belch*-just calm down a sec, o*belch*kay?" The old man said. "See these mushrooms, Morty? They're *belch* spirit mushrooms, and they used to be really rare in the realm of this world, un-*belch*-til about three years ago here. Now they-*belch*-re here everywhere. And I just need a few spores *belch* from these Morty, so we can start *belch* our own crop of these spir*belch*it mushrooms! People from all over earth, our galaxy, and our dimension will come, pay top dollar, and we'll have more money to build these *belch* new devices!" He then took a drink from the metal flask he kept concealed in his white coat.

"F-F-F-Fine, okay." The boy said. "But h-hurry up!" The two walked over to the shrine. Suddenly, the man stopped the boy in his tracks by putting his hand out. The man looked surprised.

"Holy sh*t Morty! Do you know who that girl is there?" Korra knew they were talking about her.

"N-n-no. Should I?"

"That's avatar Korra! She's like *belch* Jesus Christ, Allah, and Buddha all rolled into one! The person meant to control water, earth, fire, and air! She's *belch* the one who opened the spirit portals, brought back the airbenders to continue on the legacy of avatar Aang, and is the reason these delicious and dope mushrooms are so readily available! C'mon, we *belch* gotta go over and say hi." Korra knew that these men couldn't be dangerous. The boy was too young, and the man seemed to be quite knowledgeable of the avatars. She walked in their direction.

"Greetings, miss avatar!" The man said, bowing.

"Um, hi!" The boy said as he nervously waved.

"Hello." Korra said. "Who are you two?"

"I'm *belch* Rick, and this is Morty, my partner in my adventures!" Morty again waved nervously.

"Cool. Where are you from?" Korra asked.

"Some *belch* place far away. But Korra, I just want to say that I'm a big fan of your work! Th-*belch*-ank you for all you did to make this world better than it was before. And I should know, I've seen a lot of avatars." He then picked up a mushroom and shook it over a jar, allowing the spores to fall in.

"Wait' you've met other avatars?" Korra asked.

"Yeah, about *belch* thirty or so. But no one had ever opened the portals, brought back a race of benders, and stopped the horrific plasma bending aliens from turning this world into a weapons factory run by slave labor!"

"Wait a minute," Korra asked surprised. "Plasma benders? Slave labor? I didn't stop any of that!" Rick then dropped the mushroom and looked at Korra, surprised.

"Oh crap, how long ago *belch* was harmonic convergence?"

"Two years." Rick put his hand on his head and looked down, apparently realizing that he made a mistake.

"Aw geez, wrong avatar." He then looked at Korra and pointed to her. "Listen, when one of the Fire Nation avatars, calls on you spirit for guidance, tell him *belch*, to target the ship from behind the moon, and Yue will be there to help."

"Uhh, got it."

"Rick?" Morty said, making it obvious that he was extremely uncomfortable with the environment they were in.

"Sheez, alright Morty!" He then turned to Korra. "Sorry miss avatar, but *belch* we gotta go before Morty dies of freezing." Rick then shot at the air with his device, and a circle of green light appeared. Rick walked through. Morty ran in.

"By, um, avatar Korra!" Morty said right before walking through the circle of light. Once he was through, the light disappeared.

Korra stood there, unsure of what she saw? Who were they? Spirits? Hallucinations? She decided to go as if it had never happened, and went back to writing a letter to Asami, the one person who the thought of was helping to keep Korra sane.


End file.
